


Dilemma

by SLWalker



Series: Arch to the Sky [78]
Category: due South
Genre: Arch to the Sky, Chicago (1998), Curling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 1998: Ray and Ren have a bit of a dilemma about days off and sports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilemma

"That is quite a dilemma."  A thoughtful note. "Perhaps if you explained the importance of the situation, they might consider allowing you to trade shifts with someone else."

"Yeah, right.  ''Scuse me, Lieu?  I need to have Saturdays and Sundays off for the next few months so I can learn how to _curl_.'  I don't see it happenin'."

They were a tangled mess of long limbs on Ren's bed, and Ray was about as content as he could be, despite the subject matter.  Mostly because they were still naked, smelling entirely like they'd just gotten it on a few hours prior -- and they _had_ \-- and that was really nice.  _Really_ nice.  A great way to spend a lazy Sunday.

Ray figured that his family was probably still praying for his immortal soul at Mass right about now.  The thought brought a fierce little grin to his face.

 _"Ray."_   God, he loved that tone, all admonishment and affection, all at once. "I believe, given your dedication to duty, that asking for a few weekends off so you might learn such a noble sport would hardly be a problem.  In fact, should you like, I would gladly go in to explain the importance of curling, and hope that they would come to see the light."

Which was to say, Renfield would go in and drive everyone up the wall with his brand of polite persistence until they gave in.  It was a shockingly effective tactic.  Ray knew -- it worked on him just as well as it worked on almost everyone else.  When Ren got it into his head that he wanted something, he would simply get it.  It was an endearing quality, Ray had to admit.  In fact, he wouldn't be in this bed right now discussing curling without it.

"Yeah?  You think that would work?  'Cept, then I might wanna stay here, instead of goin' curling.  Engage in some other kinds of sports."  Ray was grinning, wicked and loving, and ran his hand down Ren's back to punctuate the statement.

A half-second later, he found himself on his back with a perfectly innocent-looking Mountie peering down at him.  Face schooled.  His eyes gave him away, though -- warm and laughing and bright, all good-natured and sweet, with just that edge of attitude that drove Ray positively up the wall in all of the best ways.

"I assure you, Ray, there will be plenty of time before and after the curling for other types of sports," Ren said, solemnly, then finally broke into that beaming smile.

"Oh, yeah?"  Ray basked content for a long moment, smiling unbidden right on back.  "Dilemma solved, then."

That was when he picked his head up to seal the deal with a kiss.


End file.
